Swirls
by LilNate03
Summary: Another Cinderella story of a small town Georgia girl named, Bianca married the man of her dreams, Prince Liam as she is living a fairly tale but, there's always drama along the way especially dealing with Backlash of the paparazzi and social media.
1. Chapter 1

**' Swirls' ®**

 **Written and copyright by: LilNate03 ©**

 _Disclaimers: I do not own 'The Royals' characters._

 _Denzel and Bianca Jones are owned by me and probably more new characters to come._

Today is the day when Prince Liam finally gets married to the love of his life and also his best friend's little sister, Bianca Jones.

Bianca is four years younger than Liam; Bianca is a slim sexy chic that looks like a model who is from Atlanta, GA. Bianca is chocolate brown skinned with a nice big boobs and ass that any guys will love to bang on her. Bianca has long black curly hair with beautiful brown eyes.

Liam Henstridge is the Prince of England and the son of King Simon and Queen Helena and the twin brother of Princess Eleanor; Liam is currently 29 while Bianca is 24. Prince Liam was born on April 27 . Liam has a slim body figured but, muscular biceps, chest and abs. He's a 5'10 and weight 167.5lbs. Liam has the nice smooth -Blonde curly hair with blue eyes.

Liam and Bianca first met when Liam came to United States in Georgia when he finally meets a new friend named, Denzel. Him and Denzel started being friends ever since they were kids.

Bianca use to were braces and glasses when she was a kid even at fourteen when Liam somewhat got attractive to her. Bianca was also a good friend to him and listened tohim when he was having problems.

But, Back in 2005 when Liam came down to visits in Georgia to see his good friends, Denzel and Bianca. Liam went with Denzel to a house party which everybody was at school was there which they have foods, drinks, and alcohol. A Bunch of the Blondie plastic Barbie doll girls were all up on Prince Liam tubing his blonde hair being flirty and wants to see his abs. Once Bianca steps in have her hair with two pig tails, with glasses and braces like a nerd...she just came to speak with Ian and the other girls.

" Hey Liam, great party isn't?" Bianca asked him with a smile on her face.

Liam grins at her while stare into her beautiful brown eyes. Before he get a chance to say anything...one of the girls were being mean to her.

" Excuse me her Liam, some nerds don't belong here." says a girl named Chelsea. " Especially Bianca."

" Yeah, because nobody wants her here!" Taylor added. " Go back where you came from Nerd!"

Before Liam could defend Bianca, Bianca ran off crying into tears as she ran out the party.

" Bianca wait!" Liam yells. Liam turn toward all the girls with a mean look on his face. " Not cool! Bianca didn't deserves this, she's a good person and she's my friend! I'm out!"

" Prince Liam wait!" Chelsea yells for him but he hurried to chase after Bianca. " Great, why do unattractive girls gets the guy in the end."

 **000**

Bianca was crying into tears as she was trying to run away, she was completely embarrassed not just because everybody at school but Liam was there when the girls call her out. She was just hoping maybe Liam will like her more than friends because she's loves him. But, when Bianca thinks about, she knows that Liam wouldn't ever dated a girl with braces and glasses when he can have a pretty hot girl who can be his future princess.

Moments later... Bianca heard Liam call her name as she turn around and see him running toward her which she was in shocked to see him here instead of being with the other girls.

" Liam, what are you doing here?" Bianca questioned him.

" This." Liam answered as he lean to kiss her which it lasted fifteen seconds. Bianca broke the kissed as she was very in shock.

" You kissed me, why did you do that?" Bianca questioned him. " I like you Bianca, I always have."

" What? You liked me?" Bianca asks him which she was in shocked.

" Of course I have, I always like you Bianca." Liam said. " You have a beautiful big heart, you are beautiful from the inside and out and you are very special. I love you, Bianca Jones."

" I love you too, Liam." Bianca replies as they both hugged and kissed.

The kissed was getting very serious as Liam lift her up and took her to a back of the truck as they got in the back of it and was start making and taking each other clothes off. Bianca got on her knees as her panties have been removed while Liam removed his boxers as he was to have sex with her.

 **000**

Back on the present, Bianca was spending time with her soon to be mother in law, Helena and her soon to be sister in law, Eleanor as they was helping getting her ready for her big day especially when she about to become a the first African-American Princess of England. Bianca just look at it as she will married the guy of her dreams and who is also the father of their five year old son, Joshua who is the next generation of the 'England Royalty'.

" Today is your big day." smiled Eleanor.

" I know and I'm so excited but, nervous at the same time." Bianca said. " Thousands of people are going to be there."

Eleanor rubbed on Bianca's shoulders to comfort her, " Don't worried Bianca, it will be fine! Your family will be there, we will be there and mostly you got my brother, Liam by your side and he will make sure to protect you. I've have never seen my brother this happy in a long time! Thank you sis."

" No problem." Bianca smiled delightful as Bianca was finished and wearing a beautiful Royal white dress that was similar to 'Princess Diana's' wedding dress. " I'm guess I'm ready."

" Not quite sweetheart, here I want you to have this." Queen Helena was holding a silver/pink tiara and put it on top of Bianca's head. " This has been a family generation, my niece, Kate wore it when she marries my nephew, William. My sister in law, Diana wore this, I wore this and even Queen Elizabeth wore it and now it's been pass down to you."

Bianca Jones was in shocked as she couldn't believe Queen Helena was being so nice to her, " Wow! This is beautiful! I love it, thank you Queen Helena."

" Call me Mom." Helena says as she gave her a big hugged. " So happy that my son found a beautiful intelligent woman like you."

 _ **This story will be continued as the royal wedding will be going on. There will be some drama, more romance in this story especially for the LiamXBianca.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**'Swirls'**

 ** _Written and copyright by: LilNate03_**

 ** _a/n: Hey guys! Thank You for reading the first chapter of 'Swirls' it means a lot! I'm really a huge fan of the shipper couple, Liam and Bianca. I know you guys want to know what happen in the 'Royal Wedding' and we will defiantly get to that._**

 ** _Thank You my 'Lianca' fans who ships both and Liam and Bianca as couple and trust me there will be more: ) Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _~ Royal Wedding Pt.1~_**

The Royal Wedding is still going on as thousands of people are attending of the wedding ceremony including Former Presidents like President Bill Clinton, President Bush, President Bush Jr., and President Obama.

It's the most special night that everyone wants to see. There's a lot of camera people there as well, from CBS, E! Network, ABC, MSNBC and more. England gets to see the first Interracial Royal Couple and The first African-American Princess in England.

Liam was getting ready in his bedroom putting on his black tie while he have his best friend, Denzel, along with Bianca and Denzel's father, Charles Jones, Liam's father, King Simon Henstridge and his big brother, King Robert Henstridge.

' This is it...Today is your big day brother.' say King Robert Henstridge.

' I cannot believe that I'm about to married the woman of my dreams.' Liam got excited as he was finishing up his tie while staring at the glass mirror.

Liam's father, King Simon walks up behind Liam as he patted him on the back with a smile on his face and proud of his son. King Simon haven't been this happy in a long time and to see his son happy with the woman of his dreams is everything to him and now England get to see the first African-American Princess in England.

King Simon also thought that his son, Liam is ready to become King and make him make the decision what's best for England.

' I'm so happy for you my son. You did it! You finally found real love.' King Simon tells his son and I'm very happy for you and Bianca.'

' Thanks dad.' replies back as he gave his father a hugged with a smile of joy in his face. ' This means everything especially accepting Bianca to our family. Now, I get to married my Princess.'

* * *

Meanwhile, a guy in a black suit with greyish-black hair wearing dark sunglasses was hiding out away from all the guest that has arrived to Royal Wedding of Prince Liam and the soon to be Princess, Bianca. the guy was on the phone as he speaking to someone about something very private about a plan for a terrorist attack in London and to kidnapped King Simon Henstridge.

' Hey boss, this is me. I'm here with the rest of the guys and we are ready to make our move blow up this wedding.' the man laughed. ' Yes sir, I'm on it.' the man said as he got off the phone and was picking up a package that has the bomb inside of it.

* * *

The Wedding is about to start as Prince Liam and his groomsmen including his father, King Simon was walking down the ale at 'The Quire' in Westminster Abbey. Everyone taking photos and video record the wedding. Next was the maid in honor, Princess Eleanor along with the bridesmaids as the walk down the ale.

The guy in the grey-black hair was talking in his walking talkie as he warn his guys to do not engage yet until he say so.

MSNBC News lady was doing her interview as she talks about the wedding and that the soon to be Princess of England, Bianca Jones will make her appearances as she walks down the ale in front of thousands of people including President Trump, President Obama, President, Clinton, President Bush Jr and so much more.

Bianca was taking a deep breath as she have her father, Charles Jones standing right beside her as her father questioned her was she okay.

' You alright sweetheart?' her father questioned her.

' Not really. I'm scared and nervous if I mess up in front of thousands of people.' Bianca was freaking and wondering if her wedding will be a disaster.

Her father laughed as he holds her hand with a smile on his face, ' I'm right here beside so, you are not alone on this. Forget about all those people and focus what really matter to you in your heart and that's Liam.'

Bianca nods her head with a beautiful smiled on her face, you are so right daddy. Thank You!' she gave her father big hugged.

' Anytime pumpkin and now, let's blow this popsicle stand...Is that what you kids say these days.' her father laughed.

' Oh daddy!' Bianca laughed as she hold his hand as they was going to walk out together down the ale.


End file.
